Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20170928130433
Thoughts after finishing Season 3 of Hart of Dixie: *Even though Zade will forever be my OTP of the series, I really did enjoy Joel and Zoel. Overall, he was a really good guy who treated Zoe like a queen. He was loyal, kind, thoughtful, and genuine. It was sad to see them break up, but I appreciate that they did so on good terms and so that they could continue to succeed without holding each other back. However, the reason I have and always will prefer Zade by miles is because, while Zoel was a healthier relationship, Zade had white hot chemistry, an amazing journey and development from enemies to friends to lovers, and overall, a much more interesting and dynamic story. *I really did love Annabeth and Lavon. They made each other so happy and were good to each other, but I’m glad AB made herself a priority and broke up with him since she knew she wasn’t the love of his life. She’s always been one of my favorites, but she became a queen for me this season. The scene where Lavon showed up to her door, drunk and stupid, and she told him off and sent him away solidified that status. <3 *Lol George is such a mess. It really bothered him how he blamed Zoe for ALL of his problems. It takes two to tango and he needed to realize that. Plus, the whole situation/relationship with Lynly was messy, same with Tansy. I’m really interested to see him and AB together since it’s so unexpected, but I feel like if anyone can keep it real with him, it’s her. *Aww, I’m glad Zoe was able to reunite with her biological family. It’s clear that her and her mom won’t ever have a stable relationship, but I’m happy she found her family in Bluebell. Too bad Vivian moved away. :/ *Davis/AB was cute, but they really needed to have more build up before he proposed to her. That was obviously a filler relationship. *Magnolia can be a brat, but I get it. She’s a young, misguided girl who is acting out because she wants attention from her father. I hope that once they improve their relationship, she’ll grow from this and become more mature. *I have LOVED Lemon’s character growth this season. Every episode she becomes more and more of a queen for me. I’m torn between Lemon/George and Lavon/Lemon. I actually used to dislike Lemon/George because I felt they had outgrown each other, but this season, with all the bickering, sexual tension, and underlying feelings, I’ve grown to really like them. On the other hand, I always liked Lemon and Lavon, but they haven’t been an item for awhile. Definitely interested to see where this is going. *Omg, Cricket saying she was gay was such an iconic moment. I already knew that was gonna happen because of spoilers, but good for her for coming out and accepting herself for who she is. <3 *I’m totally rooting for Brick and Shelby to get back together! They’re such an unexpected pair but they work so well together. She loves him for being an honorable, intelligent, compassionate man and he loves her not because she’s young, blonde, and beautiful, but because she’s a quirky, sweet, bubbly, caring woman that he loves. *ZOE SAYING SHE LOVES WADE, AHHH. AND WADE STAYING BACK IN BLUEBELL! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!